A remote terminal unit (RTU) represents a device or system that provides localized control and data access at a site that is remote from a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system or other automation system. For example, multiple RTUs can be used at different sites and for different purposes in an oil and gas field. The RTUs can collect data, perform local control, record historical values using sensors and actuators at different sites (such as wells, pipelines, and compression stations), and provide live and historical data to an automation system. The automation system can execute control logic and alter the operations of actuators at the different sites via the RTUs. The RTUs themselves could also incorporate algorithms for data analytics. RTUs have increased in usage and complexity from their early designs in the 1970 s. Today, RTUs often need to reliably support a large set of application-specific network capabilities and protocols, as well as support a number of control execution models and provide smart device integration.